Mi chica problema
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: One-shot sobre Christian y su inestable/problematica relacion con Tara.  – Tara es un dolor de cabeza, es terca y obsesiva, ruidosa y cuando se aferra a algo se vuelve insoportable… – Kat suspiro derrotada, al parecer Christian no sedería


***Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no soy la dueña de ninguno de los personajes :)**

***Historia escrita un poco antes del final de la primer temporada.**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Mi chica problema :.<strong>

La observo durante toda la práctica. En las últimas semanas pudo observar las mejorías que ella había logrado en su baile; ahora no solo eran palpables los sentimientos que Tara se esforzaba por transmitir, si no también su técnica era más limpia.

Christian suspiro, en verdad todo el tema del amor era complicado. A veces se ponía a comparar todo lo que Tara le hacía sentir contra lo vivido en cuestión de su situación legal, y siempre obtenía los mismos resultados: Todo lo involucrado con Tara era mucho más problemático.

– Abigail ¡Por dios! Deja de mirarte en el espejo – grito la señorita Raine – Samuel, si no puedes memorizar mínimo has un esfuerzo por contar – termino por agregar la maestra a la pareja, la cual parecía estar más concentrada en el clima que en la clase.

Christian no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa sarcástica que se formo en sus labios tras el regaño de la señorita Raine, para él era obvia la incomodidad por la que pasaban sus dos compañeros en esos momentos, y hasta cierto punto los entendía.

Un movimiento correcto de sus piernas, lanzando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras sus manos se encontraban ocupadas levantando todo el peso de Tara, un giro y después con un movimiento suave deposito a la chica en el suelo. Algunos movimientos mas y el chico Reed podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica enredada entre sus brazos, tanta cercanía hacia que el aroma corporal de Tara impregnara su sentido del olfato. Y por más que su mente decía no, su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Tara sintió la cálida respiración de Christian más cerca que nunca tras el último movimiento que realizo. Se sintió nerviosa pero lo disimulo al descargar esas sensaciones en un limpio _ballon*_.

– Muy bien Tara – le felicito la señorita Raine – eso es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse.

La clase entera no se quedo a esperar a que su maestra cambiara de opinión, la clase había sido agotadora, así que salieron lo más rápido posible.

– Christian, espera – Kat alcanzo a su compañero – necesitamos hablar.

– No puede ser en otro momento – se quejo el chico.

– No – la chica sonrió ampliamente, su voz había sido en un tono de niña pequeña y su mirada le decía que nada bueno sucedería si se negaba.

El bailarín se dejo arrastrar por su amiga, Kat podía a llegar a ser verdaderamente molesta e insistente. En minutos se encontraban caminando a la orillas del mar, sin abandonar completamente las instalaciones de la academia. A lo lejos, la figura de Tara y Ethan platicando causaron en Christian un molesto e incomodo sentimiento.

– Aun la quieres ¿Verdad? – Katrina no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, al ver como su compañero apuñaba con tanta fuerza sus manos, que los nudillos se empezaban a poner de color blanco.

– No – la firmeza de esa palabra hizo que Kat detuviera su andar.

– ¿Seguro? – Christian iba a replicar pero la chica no le dio la oportunidad – tus nudillos dicen lo contrario, estoy segura que en estos momentos estas celoso de mi hermano.

– No sabes lo que dices Kat – se revolvió el cabello con desesperación – Tara es una chiquilla ruidosa, molesta, entrometida, fastidiosa, orgullosa, cabeza dura… – mientras decía estas palabras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y recordaba momentos compartidos con la aludida – además es tan…

– ¿Tan qué? – la rubia se sentó en el suelo, recargando su cuerpo a la pared más cercana, mientras de su mochila sacaba una bolsa de papitas – no entiendo cual es el afán de ustedes dos de estar negando lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

– Nadie siente nada por nadie ¿Entendido? – Christian le quito la bolsa de papitas, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga – Entiéndelo Kat, lo mío con Tara ya paso.

– ¡Si claro! – Ironizo ella – y es por eso que durante clases siempre la buscas con la mirada, mientras bailas buscas la forma de alargar el contacto con ella, también están todos los pequeños y no tan pequeños detalles que haces por ella ¿Acaso olvidaste lo de la nieve?

– Y acaso tú sufres pérdida de memoria, lo de la nieve fue cuando aun estábamos de novios – contesto Christian de forma cortante, aunque su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo por la mención de los otros detalles comentados anteriormente.

– Eso lo sé, pero si no estoy equivocada tu ya sabias que Tara confiaba mas en mi hermano que en ti sobre lo de su rodilla, sabias de la inminente pelea que ese detalle desataría, y aun así te esforzaste por cumplir uno de los sueños de Tara – Kat mantenía su mirada sobre Christian, en espera de que el chico negara lo dicho, pero tal como lo pensó, eso no ocurrió.

– Tara es un dolor de cabeza, es terca y obsesiva, ruidosa y cuando se aferra a algo se vuelve insoportable… – Kat suspiro derrotada, al parecer Christian no sedería, tendría que intentarlo con Tara – pero justo ese último detalles es lo que más me atrae de ella.

– Tu sí que estas enamorado.

Y el último comentario no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Christian se limito a levantar la cabeza y con la mirada buscar a su bailarina favorita, esta vez la encontró platicando con Sammy.

– Tal vez Tara no sea la chica más atractiva de la academia, pero para mí es hermosa – Christian no se molesto en afirmar o negar el último comentario de Kat, no tenía cara para hacerlo – y si es verdad, durante clases la observo y busco estar cerca de ella, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Por más que he intentado alejarla de mí, siempre término fracasando – frunció el seño, Kat seguía callada escuchando a su amigo – ¿Sabes? Todo sería más sencillo si todo esto que siento por Tara lo sintiera por ti.

– ¿Cómo?

– Los dos somos imperfectos – soltó como si nada, sonriendo – a ti no me cuesta tanto trabajo entenderte, pero Tara…

– Se vuelve peor que Abigail y la señorita Raine cuando se obstina con algo o _alguien_ ¿Verdad? – Comento riendo quedamente, Christian asintió – pero nunca has pensado que es justo eso lo que más te gusta de ella, después de todo a ti te gustan los problemas.

Christian esta vez sonrió ampliamente, Katrina era más observadora y madura de lo que muchos podían llegar a pensar.

– Si, los _problemas_ son interesantes – se puso de pie con facilidad, con una mano tomo su mochila, mientras la otra la usaba para ayudar a levantar a Kat.

– El campo es un buen lugar para _atrapar_ problemas, de esos que tanto te gustan – se burlo la rubia, mientras de un movimiento rápido le arrebataba la ultima papita a Christian, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Christian dejo la frase a medio decir, si se ponía a meditar, no era tan mala idea. Tal vez deberia aceptar la invitación y viajar con Tara en vacaciones y conocer a su familia, no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, tras esa plática ya podía aceptar – por lo menos en pensamiento – que aun sentía algo por Tara, aun con su ruidosa, problemática y pasional personalidad. Era la chica problema ideal para él. En un momento su mirada y la de Tara se encontraron, a diferencia de otros días, no la evito, sino que le regalo una sonrisa. La chica tras unos segundos también sonrió. Tal vez para verano tras el cruce de sus miradas podría obtener algo más que una linda sonrisa ¿No?

* * *

><p><em>*Ballon: Es la cualidad de saltar en la que el bailarín se eleva del suelo, hace una pausa en el aire y desciende ligera y suavemente para, inmediatamente, rebotar suavemente.<em>

**¿Y que les parecio? La verdad este pequeño One-shot salio en un momento de desvario, la verdad la pareja de TaraxChristian me gusta mucho, aunque aveces desearia colgar a Tara por ser tan... ¡Tonta! La verdad, esta chica es un dolor de cabeza para Christian jejeje aunque el no se queda atras.**

**Si les gusto ya saben, solo es cuestion de picarle al botonsito "REVIEW" =) se los agradeceria de todo corazon, sus opiniones son importantes**

**Andy **


End file.
